fighter_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy (Fire Emblem)
|-|Binding Blade= I have faith in mankind, I will not lose to a man who lose faith in his people and even himself! |-|Super Smash Bros. For Wii U= |-|Heroes= |-|Manga= Summary Roy, is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. The heir to the House of Pherae, he is called to enter battle on behalf of the Lycian Alliance and his ill father after Bern had conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia. However, the conflict escalates heavily as his campaign continues, going from liberating his nation's allies to protecting all of Elibe from the threat of renewed war between humans and dragons. Powers and Stats Rank: Rank 6-A | At least Rank 6-A | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Name: Roy Pherae, "Young Lion" Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Prince of Pherae, Human (He is considered Half-Ice Dragon in the novels through Ninian, an Ice Manakete, but his canon mother is currently unknown) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Sealing, Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (Low) with the Sword of Seals, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation (Restoration and Destruction), Inmunity to Soul Manipulation (Able to fight War Dragons, who destroyed Ideen`s soul) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Is able to fight on par with the Dragon Lords, who forced the Divine Dragon into hiding, Divine Dragons are superior to Fire Dragons, who could turn the continent of Elibe into dust over time) | At least Multi Continent level (The Sword of Seals is superior to all other holy weapons of Elibe, which were partially responsible for the Ending Winter) | "Unknown" | "Unknown" | "Unknown" Speed: Massively Hypersonic Scales to the Fire Emblem 7 Cast, who can dodge Bolting to "Massively Faster than Light Can fight opponents that can potentially dodge aureola, which can travel from the Sun towards the ground in 2 Seconds | Massively Hypersonic Scales to the Fire Emblem 7 Cast, who can dodge Bolting / "Massively Faster than Light" Can fight opponents that can potentially dodge aureola, which can travel from the Sun towards the ground in 2 Seconds | "Unknown" | "Unknown" | "Unknown" Lifting Strength: Multi Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | "Unknown" | "Unknown" | "Unknown" Striking Strength: Multi Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | "Unknown" | "Unknown" | "Unknown" Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Comparable to Cecilia, who survived a critical hit from [[Zephiel (Fire Emblem)|Zephiel])] Zephiel) ) | Multi-Continent Level (Can take hits from Ideen and Zephiel) | "Unknown" | "Unknown" | "Unknown" Stamina: Very high (Can fight large groups of enemies without tiring. Strong willed) Range: Extended melee range with a sword. Hundreds of kilometers with the Sword of Seals. Standard Equipment: The Sword of Seals, a blade even more powerful than the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. It is especially effective against dragons, boosts his defenses, and can be used to rapidly heal Roy's wounds. Intelligence: Despite being relatively inexperienced in the arts of war the start of the story, Roy proves himself to be a brilliant tactician and a skilled swordsman on the battlefield, leading his forces to victory over the numerically superior and better equipped Bern on all fronts and trouncing numerous manaketes along the way. Although he is idealistic to the point of wanting to avoid bloodshed if at all possible and keeping innocents out of harms way, he is nevertheless cunning in his own right, tricking a traitor to the Lycian Alliance into revealing himself and seeing through Elphin's guise as a bard. His skills as a swordsman grow over the course of journey, later facing King Zephiel, the mighty King of Bern, on even terms and being judged worthy of wielding the Sword of Seals, the mightiest weapon in Elibe. Weaknesses: Roy is naive at times and prefers to avoid bloodshed, but will resort to lethal force if absolutely necessary. Feats: Defeated King Zephiel and Dark Dragon Idenn, The Sword of Seals is the most elemental cause of the Ending Winter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base Roy | Master Lord Roy (With the Sword of Seals) | "Super Smash Bros" | "Manga" | "Fire Emblem Heroes" Note: Skills are taken from his official skill list in Fire Emblem: Awakening as a Spotpass unit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Videogame characters